The invention relates to a flow-through member for an expansion tank for permitting circulating liquid flow between an expansion tank and a liquid flow system.
A flow-through member of this nature is known, for example, from DE 296 21 353-U. When secured in the connecting passage, the flow-through member forms at least two passages in the connecting passage of the expansion tank. With the aid of a conventional connection piece, a through-flow expansion tank which is formed in this way is connected to a pipe of a water supply system. The flow-through member projects through a connection socket of the connection piece, one end of the flow-through member extending all the way into a flow passage in the water supply system. An inlet opening and an outlet opening are arranged in the corresponding end, which openings are on opposite sides of the end of the flow-through member, with their axes substantially parallel to the centre axis of the flow passage.
A drawback of the known flow-through member is that it is extremely complex and is therefore expensive to produce.
Another drawback of the known flow-through member is that it has to be positioned in a predetermined orientation in the connection piece so that it has the proper orientation in the flow passage of the water supply system.
The object of the present invention is to provide a flow-through member which does not have the abovementioned drawbacks.
This object is achieved with a flow-through member having a movable, preferably rotatable, flow-guidance element, which moves to face upstream, if the direction of flow changes.
The flow-through member according to the invention is relatively simple and therefore inexpensive. The orientation of the flow-guidance element can be independent of the orientation of the basic part.
The invention also relates to an expansion tank provided with a flow-through member according to the invention.